worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Empire
The New Sith Empire more commonly known as the Sith Empire is a breakaway Imperial faction lead by former High Inquisitor Aeaolen Kicka. It was founded in the wake of the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader at the Battle of Endor. Aeaolen was hunting reports of Jedi and working with the Imperial Archaeological Division in the area known as "Sith Space" when the news of the Death Star II's destruction reached the upper echelons of the Galactic Empire. High Inquisitor Kicka, now known as Darth Abaddon has claimed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith and has set out to establish a new Sith Empire based off of the Sith Empire's of old with major influences being his interest in Darth Revan, Darth Malak and the mysterious Darth Vitate. High Inquisitor Kicka's military forces are centered around military forces attached to him through Dark Hammer Squadron, his personal squadron which he was assigned by the Emperor to recover ancient Sith artifacts. History Darth Abaddon was forced to dispatch his apprentice and the presumed loyal servant Chief Inquisitor Austbran Ecclspi who refused to submit to the new Dark Lord of the Sith. The show of force intimidated and cowered the lower Apprentice Inquisitors who were promptly named Sith Acolytes and assigned master's who had been the cadre of Aeaolen's Inquisitors. Darth Abaddon named Jeran Solon as new his apprentice and one of the first Sith Lord's of the New Sith Empire. Solon took the new name of Darth Vadonic and was placed as the apprentice to the Dark Lord. These former Inquisitor's served as the foundation for a reformed Sith Order to which some began referring to them as the "Brotherhood of the Sith". Inquisitors of the Imperial Inquisition fostered a close relationship with each other but Darth Abaddon sought to undermine that as a means to protect his power, he began playing his senior Sith Lord's off each other. He dispatched his apprentice Darth Vadonic to Korriban to oversee the establishment of the Sith Academy at Korriban. Abaddon dispatched another Sith Lord known as Darth Obsaric, formerly a Zabrak named Vonak Ossaki, to hunt for force sensitives throughout the galaxy and a small cadre of Sith Acolytes went with him. Prior to the departure of Darth Obsaric however, the Dark Lord dueled against the new Sith Lord to show him that any signs of treachery and dissent would be met with his death. Abaddon discovered the location of Thule, a relatively hidden world and designated Thule as his own personal fortress world and begun the construction of a massive palace on Thule. Government and politics At the top of the New Sith Empire stands the Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor Darth Abaddon, formerly known as Aeaolen Kicka. A a former High Inquisitor of the Imperial Inquisition. Aeaolen was in orbit above Korriban investigating disturbances related to an apparent Jedi at the Dark Temple when the news of the Empire's massive defeat sent shock waves through the upper echelon of the Empire. Aeaolen quickly brought his loyal group of Inquisitors and Apprentice Inquisitors before him and dispatched them to the various worlds within Sith Space to establish a new breakaway empire known as the "Sith Empire" but some have taken to calling it the "New Sith Empire". "Duality" is what Darth Abaddon called the co-existence between former Imperial forces now underneath the banner of the New Sith Empire. The terms of "Imperial" and "Sith" were interchanged commonly and often. Organization Darth Abaddon was quick to dispatch his new Sith Acolytes to the worlds within Sith Space, he dispatched several primarily to Korriban, Ziost, Dromund Kaas, Rhelg, Korizz and Athiss. Each of these worlds received a Lord of the Sith, a Sith Lord who had not been awarded a the "Darth" title yet and received either an Imperial I or Imperial II-class Star Destroyer to assist in governance. Darth Abaddon decreed that any Sith ranks above any non-force user within the Sith Empire ultimately giving command over all political, military and economic matters to the Sith Order component of the New Sith Empire. Component organizations *Sith Order - Brotherhood of the Sith *Sith Military **Sith Army (Imperial Army) **Sith Navy (Imperial Navy) **Sith Stormtrooper Corps (Imperial Stormtrooper Corps) *Sith Intelligence Agency - Imperial Intelligence Agency Category:Sith Empire